


Don't forget to breathe

by Zeearbitrator



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeearbitrator/pseuds/Zeearbitrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AAAAA Jordan giving Shuhrat a blow job thinking the other male was a prude and be all virgin but he was wrong...so amazingly wrong. PWP...there is no story no just just.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok...so I've been writing pwp snippets but this one is the only one I am sorta confident enough to post. Like I said before I haven't written anything short of rp replies in years. I only ever posted on pwp and that was mw2 and it involved a CRACK ending that made people mad lmao. so anyways. I tried...I tried and this pairing is kickin my butt with it's cute and aaaaa. I like to also post some kapkan thatcher but so far all I've been doing is drawing those two kissing and or stabbing each other and in rare instances doing it at the same time AHAHAHa. 
> 
> I don't know this seemed so short and I feel like idk. but anyways I keep having trouble LEADING to the sex...like I just want them to do the do now...and like then I will think of a story but by then I can't reread it without wanting to delete the entire thing anyways. so pwp it is.
> 
> I think...I don't like how I copy paste and it loses all formatting and Im just...ugh. so maybe more fics but if its a long fic idk if I would want to redo the formatting on it. so....maybe.  
> I really really want to read other fanfics on these guys so...uh pretty please?

       Jordan thought Shuhrat was a prude so when Jordan got him alone he decided if he ever wanted to have any sexual relations with the Russian male he would have to be the one to start. He was mistaken and boy was it the hottest fucking thing, Shuhrat acted the innocent virgin through out the foreplay and when Jordan started blowing him. Jordan never thought he would be turned on by getting face fucked and hell choked on Shuhrat's cock. Jordan had pushed Shuhrat up against a wall and was pretty confident until he heard the other male chuckle.

  
      "Don't forget to breathe..." Moaned Shuhrat as he pushed his cock deep in the American, the constriction of the throat and the gagging nearly had him come right away.  
'FUUUUUUCK!' Jordan couldn't help but get turned on by Shuhrat taking control, he expected an innocent male and got thoroughly 'fucked over'. And then hearing a moaned phrase Jordan would tell everyone before a mission, Shuhrat you fucking....Jordan had to give him that one.

  
      After about five minutes Shuhrat pushed the American away and started to come, Jordan didn't like that so he went and put that cock right back in his mouth. Jordan felt the come shoot down and he swallowed it, his own cock was hard and dripping. He felt the last spurt of come drip out, his tongue making sure to gently circle the head. Jordan gave a soft suck before standing back up. Shuhrat still had a pretty painful grip on his hair even when he stood up, before Jordan spoke and ruined the mood Shuhrat pulled him into a kiss.

  
     The Russian unzipped Jordan so fucking fast all he felt was a tug and then pleasure as the other started giving him a hand job. 'god...' Jordan started to moan and he hated how loud he was but damn Shuhrat was good. Leaning on Shuhrat, Jordan nuzzled the other's neck, sucking and biting, Jordan wanted to mark the other to have a reminder of this.

  
      "FUUUUUUUUCK!" Jordan came, the cum getting on them both and the floor. Shuhrat held Jordan and then carried the smaller male to the bed. Let the others see them at this point Shuhrat had no more energy to give a damn.


End file.
